


Adorable

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius doesn't think anyone could care about him romantically. Albus does not agree at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

“Alright, Scorpius,” Albus says in a “let’s get down to business” voice, shutting the door to his and Scorpius’ room behind him. “What's up?”

“Uh, I don't know what you're talking about,” the blond replies awkwardly, avoiding Albus’ gaze.

“Really, Scorpius, it's offensive that you think you could ever hide anything from me. We've been best friends for _how_ _long_?”

“Well, it depends on when you think we became  _ best _ friends,” Scorpius nervously changes the subject. “I mean we met on our first train to Hogwarts, and you were certainly my best friend then because you were the closest thing I had to a friend. But you didn't really consider me your friend right away, so-”

“ _ Scorpius,  _ what's wrong? You've been acting gloomy since last night. What are you trying to hide from me?” Albus asks seriously.

Scorpius heaves a defeated sigh. “I… kind of caught Rose kissing her new boyfriend. I knew they were together, but I guess it just kind of really hit me when I saw her that she’s rejected me so many times.”

Albus’ gaze softens compassionately. “Rose is just one girl. You deserve better than her, anyway. You deserve someone who actually  _ cares _ about you and treats you right.”

Scorpius huffs out a single bitter laugh. “I don't know if you've noticed, Albus, but even though people don't think I'm You-Know-Who’s son anymore, they still judge me for being the son of a former death eater. No one, guy or girl, could ever care about me.”

Albus is suddenly overcome with frustration. He slams his fist into the door, an intense look in his eyes, which causes Scorpius to jump. “Don't say that!  _ I  _ care about you! Do I not count?”

“Albus, that's not what I mean!” Scorpius says defensively.

“What  _ do _ you mean then?” Albus demands.

“I mean that I'm almost eighteen and I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend!” Scorpius exclaims. “I'm going to die without ever being so much as  _ kissed _ !”

Albus huffs and groans in frustration before tugging at Scorpius’ robe and mashing their lips together.

The kiss starts out angry on Albus’ side while Scorpius is too shocked to move. But then Albus’ touch becomes softer, and his lips move slowly and passionately against Scorpius’ until Scorpius pulls away.

Albus looks into Scorpius’ shocked eyes with anxiety. He doesn't regret the kiss, but he's not too hot on the idea of rejection.

Scorpius looks away. “Don't,” he mumbles. “I don't need your pity.”

“ _ Pity _ ?” Albus repeats incredulously. “You honestly think I would kiss you out of pity? Scorpius, I-” He cuts himself off before he can say “I love you.” He’s not ready for that much of a confession, just yet. Instead, he says, “I  _ care _ about you.”

Scorpius becomes almost dizzy from the sheer rawness and sincerity in Albus’ eyes. “You… You do?”

“ _ Of course, _ I do,” Albus says urgently. “I’m surprised you didn’t know without me telling you.”

“W-well, umm,” Scorpius stutters awkwardly, his cheeks pink. “I knew you cared about me, I just didn’t think you…  _ cared _ about me.”

Albus studies Scorpius, trying to figure out what’s going through his head. He’s not disgusted, but he’s not professing his returned affections for Albus either. When Scorpius looks away in embarrassment, Albus realizes that he’s going to have to point out the obvious. “If you want a boyfriend…” he begins, but he’s not sure where to go with it.

“Y-yeah,” Scorpius replies.

“‘Yeah’ as in ‘I got it’ or ‘yeah’ as in ‘yes, I want to be your boyfriend’?”

Scorpius bites his lip. “Well, I’d like to give it a try. I can’t promise I’d be any good at it, but I mean… Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Albus grins. “Okay.” He touches Scorpius’ chin. “Can I kiss you?”

Scorpius averts his gaze. “I don’t know how.”

“I could tell,” Albus teases, and Scorpius scoffs. Albus laughs. “Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

Albus kisses Scorpius gently, but Scorpius’ lips are pressed together. Albus pulls back. “Relax,” he whispers. He kisses him again, and after a moment Scorpius’ lips relax and then purse a little. Albus smirks. “Take one of my lips between yours. Like this.” He kisses him fully now, and Scorpius reciprocates. Albus hums as electricity runs through his body. He strokes the back of Scorpius’ head with his fingers, very pleased with the moan Scorpius emits. 

Albus finally pulls away, and they’re both hot and panting. 

“How was that?” Scorpius asks breathlessly.

Albus can’t help but chuckle fondly. “You’re a quick learner.”

Scorpius laughs softly. He bites his lip and looks down. “Could we, err… I mean…  _ cuddle _ ?” he suggests, clearly embarrassed.

Albus leans up and kisses Scorpius’ forehead. “How could I refuse the opportunity to cuddle with my adorable new boyfriend?”

Scorpius tries to say something, but the only noises he manages to make are similar to that of a frog.

Albus smiles. “Come on,” he says, grabbing Scorpius’ hand and pulling him towards his bed.

“I am not adorable!” Scorpius finally manages to say when he gets to Albus’ bed. He sits down beside Albus.

“Okay, okay, you’re  _ exceedingly handsome _ ,” Albus corrects, pecking him on the lips.

Scorpius bites his lip and averts his gaze. 

Albus wraps an arm around his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m fine - good. I’m  _ great _ ,” Scorpius replies. He sighs and looks lovingly into Albus’ eyes. “It’s weird, but… in a good way.”

Albus smiles, leaning his head onto Scorpius’ shoulder. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this work! :)


End file.
